


Mrimm D'ssinss's

by Lauren (notalwaysweak)



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-31
Updated: 2002-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysweak/pseuds/Lauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viconia/Shar-Teel. PWP, but assumes an established relationship between the two beforehand. Actually, I have a whole story worked out about how Shar-Teel's rampant feminism appealed to Viconia because it was a rather drowic trait, and eventually as they travelled together they fell in love and stuff, but I can't be bothered writing much past the sex. The title is (allegedly) drowic for My (female) Lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mrimm D'ssinss's

**Author's Note:**

> Viconia and Shar-Teel and the rest of the Baldur's Gate stuff belongs to *looks for something to do with it that might have the owners listed* er... um... *reads off back of manual* Oh, it belongs to Interplay! And Bioware, and Black Isle Studios, and TSR. That's nice isn't it. Aviva was my best PC in the game (got a lot further with evil party than with good party, tee hee).

Viconia groaned and sat up. Her head was throbbing in time with her heart, and her hand went instinctively for her mace. It wasn't there. She blinked hard and saw Shar-Teel sitting beside the bed she now realised she was lying on. The fighting woman wasn't wearing the armour Viconia was accustomed to seeing her in -- in fact, she was wearing a simple shirt and trousers, and the shirt clung to her upper body most appealingly.

'What happened?' the drow asked, aware that some time had passed since she had last seen the light of day. She sensed it, somehow, that time had eluded her, had passed while she was unconscious.

'Winter wolf,' Shar-Teel said briefly. 'Actually, quite a few of them. They knocked you out. They were about to tear your throat open. I didn't see what happened next -- Edwin cast a spell and they backed off. But it was too late.'

Viconia felt as if she had been dipped in ice and was only partially thawed. 'I died, didn't I?'

'Yes,' Shar-Teel admitted. 'And you're no lightweight, either. Aviva and I traded off carrying you most of the way back here.' She gestured around. 'We're at the Song of the Morning Temple, if you hadn't guessed.' She pushed her red hair back from her face and smiled.

Given the holy symbols on the walls, Viconia _had_ guessed. 'Have you got my gear?'

Shar-Teel held up Viconia's carefully polished mace and tapped it against Viconia's ankheg plate armour, which had Viconia's helmet resting on it. 'All right here. You should rest, you know.'

'_Nau_, Shar-Teel, _abbil_...' Viconia's words trailed off. 'Sorry. This is no time to rest, though. We must continue with our quest.'

'What did you call me?' Shar-Teel raised an eyebrow. 'Something nasty?'

'No.' Viconia had to admit the truth. 'Comrade. You're one of the only people on the surface I can trust.'

Shar-Teel scoffed. 'Flattery will get you nowhere.'

Viconia grinned wickedly. 'It's worked before. Besides, if you really hated me, you'd've left me for the wolves.'

Shar-Teel nodded. 'True. But either I carried you, or nobody -- those _men_ were no help, and even Aviva only barely assisted.' Without missing a beat, the warrior woman kicked the door shut against prying eyes. 'Anything else to say in that pretty language of yours?'

Viconia smirked. '_Dos inbal inthen_, Shar-Teel? _Ssin'urn jalil_...'

Shar-Teel perched on the edge of the bed. 'What did you say?'

'You have plans?'

'Yes. What else did you say?'

Instead of replying in speech, the drow woman trailed one dark finger down her companion's cheek. Shar-Teel shivered at the touch and leant down to kiss Viconia, her body out of the armour warm and soft against Viconia's.

'Beautiful woman,' Viconia murmured against her lips.

'Speak for yourself,' Shar-Teel retorted. 'Even weak as a kitten you're very attractive. That time Shoal the Nereid kissed you... I could've killed her for that alone.'

Viconia laughed. 'Then what _did_ you kill her for?'

'That alone,' Shar-Teel admitted. She caressed Viconia's breast through the sheer nightgown Viconia now realised she was wearing. 'I considered it an insult. Although at least she had the pleasure of your lips before her head parted company with her neck.'

'You're so barbaric.'

'You love it.'

'I never said I didn't.' Viconia hooked a leg around Shar-Teel's legs, pulling her down onto the bed. 'There's room here for two, you know,' she purred.

'I know. I slept by you last night. You weren't nearly as lively as you are now, though.'

'Very funny. Aren't you afraid we might get caught? This is supposed to be a temple, not a pleasure-house,' Viconia said, only just managing to sound normal as Shar-Teel's lips played along her neck.

'By Kelddath? He couldn't catch a dead bandit lying on the temple floor. Besides, he's got Aviva and the others to contend with. She said something about selling wyvern heads. I had to point out to her that I didn't intend going anywhere near any wyverns and she just smiled. I think I know where we're headed next,' Shar-Teel said, nipping lightly at Viconia's dark throat.

Viconia moaned. 'Enough talking now.' She pushed Shar-Teel off her easily and started unbuttoning the other woman's shirt. Shar-Teel being who she was, Viconia guessed that there wouldn't be anything under that shirt, and she was right. All the easier for Viconia to bend her head, white hair brushing over Shar-Teel's skin, and kiss the slopes of Shar-Teel's breasts; to take a nipple into her mouth and suck lightly, drawing a sigh of pleasure from the warrior woman.

'And they say drow are loveless creatures.'

'Did I ever say I loved you? Maybe I'm just using you,' Viconia said against Shar-Teel's skin.

'I doubt it.'

Viconia continued her ministrations, tongue laving the hard, dark peaks, occasionally moving over Shar-Teel's smooth, tanned skin to feel the contrast under her tongue. 'How can you be so tanned when you're never out of your armour?'

'I'm out of it now,' Shar-Teel retorted, gasping as Viconia applied pressure, leaving a livid mark on the slope of Shar-Teel's left breast. 'And you've seen me out of it before.'

'Don't remind me. Just let me do this.' The sense of being unreal, of being frozen, was leaving Viconia gradually as she pleasured the other woman, and she hungered to part Shar-Teel's thighs, to bury her face between them and taste the sweet juices there.

It took just a few moments to get the rest of Shar-Teel's clothing off. The fighter was only too willing to let Viconia strip her. Shar-Teel was built solidly, but there wasn't an ounce of fat on her. Her body was all sleek muscle and sinew. She was power personified, not part of her body wasted on anything less. By contrast, Viconia was slight, her lithe elven build and her dark colouring making her almost completely opposite to Shar-Teel.

Ignoring the aching in her head, Viconia rolled deftly atop her lover, her head resting on Shar-Teel's taut stomach for a moment before need overwhelmed her and she ran a hand up Shar-Teel's thigh. Shar-Teel was only too willing to open up to Viconia's exploring fingers, and Viconia slipped first one, then two fingers inside Shar-Teel. Mmmm, she was wet and hot. Viconia raised her hand to her mouth and sucked her fingers clean, enjoying the expression on Shar-Teel's watching face.

Then she lowered her head and drank deeply of Shar-Teel's sweetness.

Having been on the receiving end of such treatment more than once in the past -- with this partner, too - Viconia knew exactly how hard it probably was for Shar-Teel to keep quiet so as not to attract the attention of any overly curious acolytes of Lathander. The drow could feel one of Shar-Teel's hands on the back of her head, a silent plea for more, and guessed that the other hand was contributing to Shar-Teel's silence, and would probably come out of this encounter marked by her teeth.

It had been over ten days since they'd last made love -- adventuring often left little time for personal satisfaction -- plus whatever time she'd spent out cold, and so Viconia wasn't very surprised when it was the work of only a few moments before Shar-Teel was bucking beneath her, grinding herself against Viconia's seeking lips and tongue, and Viconia rode with the force of the other woman's climax, waiting until Shar-Teel had calmed somewhat and fallen back down onto the mattress before using her deftly darting tongue to send her again through the paroxysms of pleasure.

'And I thought I'd be tending to _your_ needs... you _are_ the one who's meant to be sick here,' Shar-Teel said when she could finally speak again. She wiped furtively at the tears on her cheeks -- sometimes she cried, sometimes she laughed, and sometimes she did both, and she knew that Viconia understood none of it, not really. That was one of the things Shar-Teel hoped to teach her about -- surface emotions.

Viconia smiled, a little tentatively, but a genuine smile. 'Oh, do not let it worry you, _mrimm d'ssinss's_ \-- my lover, I got a great deal of pleasure out of that.'

'Are you sure?'

Viconia's smile widened and she held out her arms. Shar-Teel went to her, and they rested together, surrendering to a recent, barely formed habit and falling asleep in one another's arms.


End file.
